Forever Yours
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Total Jacey (Percy x Jason). Jason promised he would always be Percy's. And Percy would always be his/ But what happens when Jason leaves for a few months... Rated T for mild language.


Let's have another Jacey. Why not? This site needs more Jacey in my opinion anyway. Considering how thick skulled they both are the actually make a perfect pair! Hahahahaha. Any who, enjoy, and if you like, check out my other Jacey story Delaying the Inevitable.

A/N: This may be a little AU since both Percy and Jason will be at Camp Half-Blood at the same time… no biggie. Pretend that actually happens.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick. I own nothing.

…

Percy rolled onto his side and blinked in surprise at the form of a lithe person framed in the doorway. Two people ever visited him this early in the morning. Grover, his best friend, and Jason, his boyfriend. And considering he didn't hear the sound of hooves banging on his wooden porch, he assumed it was the latter. Jason slowly made his way into the room (being in another cabin alone was a no no), and they always have to be careful during their morning escapades.

"Percy, you awake?" Jason called softly. The brunette sat up and shook his head.

"No, I'm sleeping," he replied with a grin. "Get your cute ass over here." He lay back down as the dark-haired boy slid his way into the brunette's bed. His arms casually loped around his waist as he pulled him close, their bodies melding together naturally. It was like the curve of Jason was meant for Percy, and no one else. The brunette relaxed against the dark-haired boy's embrace, sighing contently. Jason smiled and kissed the back of his neck, wrapping one leg around the brunette's. "Stop, that tickles," Percy gasped, wiggling around. The dark-haired boy chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" he taunted, reaching up and tickling his sides. Percy howled with laugher as he wiggled around and finally managed to get away from the dark haired boy. "Awww, what am I supposed to do without your warmth," Jason whined. Percy smirked and sat up on the edge of the bed, staring back over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy. "Oh, you tease," Jason said, laughing. "You know how enticing you look in that particular position."

"I know," the brunette replied, sliding off the bed. He stood in the center of his cabin and gazed around in wonderment. Regardless of how long he stayed there, it always struck him how beautiful the cabin could be, with the seashell walls, salt-water fountain, and hardwood bunks. It was quite peaceful really.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jason said softly, sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Whatcha thinking about Perce?"

"How great everything in my cabin looks right now," he replied, turning up his chin to look at the muscular boy. Fighting monsters gave you muscles like no other sometimes, and unfortunately for Percy, he was in the percentile that stayed relatively the same, no matter how much he fought. "And how muscular you are," he added, more to himself than to Jason. All the same, an amused smile formed on the dark-haired boy. Percy was like that. He actually spoke his mind when you asked him what was up. He didn't give you a bullshit answer.

"I guess it's fighting all the big bad monsters," he cooed, pretending his was talking to a baby. Percy flashed bright red and the salt-water fountain in the corner began to boil. Safe to say, the brunette was pissed. "Sorry, sorry," Jason apologized quickly. There was no way he was being doused with seawater again (long story). "I forgot you don't like that kind of talk. Want to know what really keeps me fit?" The brunette nodded, accepting the peace offering. "I do the climbing wall a lot. Dodging boulders and lava does wonders on one's physical form. Now, my sweet, I must leave, for I fear Mr. D is approaching." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Cut the Shakespearian act and slip out the back door," he replied, leading him to the back of the cabin. Like a lot of things a Half-Blood had, the door was enchanted, able to be hidden from anyone who didn't know it was there. Jason gently touched the wall, and one pick sea shell sank in. The door slid open, and Jason made his way outside. The door slammed closed just as the camp director, Mr. D, came inside the cabin.

"Peter Johnson," he said coolly, and Percy swore he purposely said his name wrong to try and piss him off. "The harpies inform me that you had another camper in your cabin. Is that true?" Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Both from relief though.

"Does it look like there's another camper in here?" he asked with the same tone Mr. D used on him. "Obviously, where would they hide in here from you? This cabin is pretty open." For once, the director seemed stumped. Percy knew he had him.

"I suppose not, but the harpies never lie…" He didn't say it like he meant it, which made the brunette wonder if they had lied to him before. "At any rate, you best get dressed. Breakfast in ten." With that being said, and with the last word being his, Mr. D left. When he was safely gone, Percy laughed and danced around his room. They would never catch them. Never.

…

"I have something to ask you," Jason said later that day. They were curled up on the beach together, enjoying a lunch away from the pavilion. Eating there was great, and the smoke smelled fantastic, but they enjoyed their privacy sometimes. They had sandwiches and chips, and coke straight from the can. Nothing tasted sweeter (even though the drinks in the enchanted goblets tasted fine).

"What is it?" Percy asked, turning to look at him. "Spit it out, will ya? You know I hate suspense." Chuckling, the dark-haired boy pretended to zip his lips shut. Percy playfully pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. "Do I need to kiss it out of you?" he threatened, a small laugh escaping before he could help it.

"What if?" the dark-haired boy replied cheekily, winking. Laughing, Percy began showering him with kisses. Laughing, the dark-haired boy shoved him off and pinned him to the ground instead. "Oh you are asking for it Jackson," he said, grinning wildly.

"Bring it Grace," the brunette replied, also grinning. It was times like this Percy loved best, the times of fake fights and playful banter. The kind of moment that could be captured on film and be perfect forever. "Back to what you wanted to ask me though," he said, steering the conversation back to its original path.

"Right," Jason replied, getting off of him and letting him up. "I have something serious to ask you." Percy snuggled into the crook of his arm, rendering him incapable of thought. "And now I can't think with you right there, you little bastard," he added, smiling and kissing the brunette's cheek. Percy giggled and snuggled even farther in, enjoying the warmth and the general nearness of Jason, his Jason. "All right, here," the dark-haired boy said, holding out a small satin box. The brunette looked at it curiously and took it from him, carefully unwrapping the blue bow and looking inside. In the box was a beautifully simple gold band, intricate and delicate and perfect looking.

"Holy Zeus," the brunette whispered, gently taking it out. He examined the ring, and it looked even more perfect outside of the box. "What's this," he said to himself, turning it over and looking at the side buried under the extra padding. "Forever yours." He turned to look at his Jason, who was watching his reaction intently. "Jason?" he asked, holding up the ring. The dark-haired boy gently took it from him and held it in front of him as if he was afraid it might break.

"This is a reminder Percy," he said, all seriousness, an act he couldn't normally pull off. "No matter what happens in the coming days, or for the next life time, I will always be yours. I will always love you, forever and ever." The brunette felt the tears welling. Jason never said sappy shit like that.

"How much did this cost you?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"A pretty penny," the dark-haired boy admitted. "But nothing's too much for my sweetheart." He hugged the brunette tightly. "It always serves a dual purpose," he added, and the brunette turned to look at him. "Back to my question. When this whole thing is said in done, when the war is over and we can settle down, will you marry me?" Percy gasped.

"Aren't we?"

"Don't you dare say we're too young. Percy, we're seventeen. We know what we want, do we not?" Percy nodded and watched as Jason slid the ring on his finger. "So what do you say? Do you want to be forever mine?"

"Yes Jason, oh yes," he said, wrapping his arms around him. He examined the ring as the sun glinted off it. It would serve as the perfect reminder of what forever would mean.

…

Two Months later

…

Percy was worried. Jason got moved to Idaho for a month, training new recruits and fighting monsters that were on the move toward New York and possibly Mount Olympus itself. He'd been called as well, but Jason outright refused to let him go along. Reluctantly, the brunette agreed to stay behind, but only if he came back every couple of months.

"I promise I will Percy," he'd whispered. "Forever yours, right? I won't leave you." Percy had swallowed hard, the tears coming before he could stop them. "Don't you cry sweetheart," he'd said, brushing his thumb across the brunette's cheek. "I'll see you in two months' time."

It was now two months after Jason left, and he hadn't sent so much as an Iris message that he was okay. Even if he didn't come right away, just knowing he was okay would've been suffice. Percy was down at the docks, attempting to enjoy the warm afternoon rays that beat down relentlessly on the camp. A few Aphrodite girls were gossiping at the other end, giggling and generally being annoying.

"I heard our Boise base got attacked the other day," one named Piper said, and Percy instantly sat up and stared at them (though he didn't make a big show of it). "A bunch of trainers and trainees got taken out by some Hades badies."

"Such a shame," another one said, but by then the brunette was tuning them out. A bunch of trainers got killed… Jason! He felt himself getting sick, and he ran off the dock and retched into the grass. Was Jason one of the people who'd been killed in the attack? He had to know. Bursting forth with a speed he didn't know he possessed until now, he ran to the Big House.

"Chiron!" he called, throwing open the door. His long time mentor and friend turned to look at him, his face grim. The brunette's stomach heaved again but he swallowed the bile climbing its way into his throat. "What happened in Boise?"

"We aren't entirely sure yet," his mentor replied. "But some of our trainers were fighting some of Hades' worst monsters, and one of the building blew up. Unfortunately, it was a make-shift cabin with trainees inside. Some of our trainers were inside as well."

"Was one of them?" He couldn't even form a complete thought. Fortunately, Chiron understood what the brunette wanted.

"I'm not sure if he's okay," he said softly. "One of our satyrs is coming back with a list of who has perished in the building, but he won't be here for a few days. Now please, Percy, leave me be. I have work to do." And with that being said, Chiron turned back to a stack of papers he'd been going through.

"Please be okay Jason," Percy whispered as he stumbled blindly out of the Big House. "You're forever mine, remember? Zeus, dad, anybody, please let Jason be okay." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Please let him be alive. He's my forever. I can't lose him when I just got him."

…

Waiting for a reply from the satyr at the training post was agonizing for the poor brunette. He paces his cabin for one full day, then passed out in restless sleep, his nightmares plagued by the sights and sounds of exploding buildings and terrified screams. He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Annabeth, one if his long-time friends, had been watching over him and now shot him looks of concern.

"He'll be fine Percy," she said soothingly. "Brutus should be here soon with the official report." No sooner had the words passed her lips than the conch shell blew, signaling a meeting. The brunette shout of the cabin like it was on fire and ran as fast as he could to the amphitheater, where a sizable crowd had already gathered.

"I am sorry for calling you under such grim news, but one of our newest recruit centers has been attacked," Chiron called out, and a buzz ran through the crowd. "Brutus here." He gestured toward a ratty looking satyr who swayed on his hooves, most likely from exhaustion. "I have a list of trainers and trainees who have since joined Hades. Clayton, Hunter, Mija, Holly, Jason…."

"No," Percy said quietly. "No!" A few people turned toward him as his voice rose. He ran out of the theatre, tears streaming down his cheeks, He stumbled and collapsed to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold his weight. "Jason! You promised you wouldn't leave me! What about being forever mine?" He glanced down at the ring his fiancé gave him, but would no longer be able to make good on. He looked at the engraving. _Forever Yours_. Without Jason, Percy couldn't imagine a forever.


End file.
